Tomat
by Fei Mei
Summary: Jace dan Sasuke sangat suka makan tomat, apalagi jika tomat itu dibuat menjadi sup. Hmm...yam! Nah, bagaimana jika keduanya bertemu di supermarket dan memperebutkan sebutir tomat? / AN: oneshot AR, agak OOC, bukan slash. Fakta tentang Jace suka sup tomat ada di novel City of Fallen Angels.


Musim dingin. Tidak heran kalau sangat jarang ada orang yang lalu-lalang di jalan. Sekali pun ada orang yang jalan, mereka pasti menggigil karena harus melewati dinginnya angin. Huh, pakaiannya sudah tebal kok, berlapis-lapis pula, masih saja dingin!

Dingin-dingin begini, enaknya minum atau makan sesuatu yang hangat, seperti sup misalnya. Sama seperti saat musim panas, enaknya makan es buah biar segar. Nah, musim dingin begini, enaknya makan sup untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

Masalahnya ... kalau tidak ada bahan sup di rumah, mau tidak mau harus keluar rumah, kan? Huh, kenapa tidak ada jasa antar makanan, sih?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dislcaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mortal Instruments milik Cassandra Clare. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: crossover Naruto x TMI, OOC, AR, oneshot pendek**

 **.**

 **Tomat**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Jace Wayland, atau Morgenstern, atau Herondale, atau malah Lightwood, terpaksa ikut ke supermarket dengan Clary. Persediaan makanan di Institut sudah mau habis dan Clary menawarkan diri untuk pergi beli di supermarket. Jace tidak mau ikut, sebenarnya, tapi Clary memaksa karena ia tahu pacarnya itu sangat rewel soal makanan—bisa-bisa bahan makanan yang gadis itu beli malah bukan makanan yang mau dimakan Jace. Yah, memang benar, sih, jadi Jace memutuskan untuk ikut ke supermarket dan mengambil sendiri makanan yang ia suka.

Sama seperti Jace—yang nama belakangnya ada banyak—, Sasuke Uchiha juga terpaksa ikut pergi ke supermarket. Ceritanya ia dengan Sakura dan Naruto sedang berlibur ke New York—jangan tanya kenapa mereka bisa berlibur ke sana. Baru sampai di rumah yang mereka sewa di New York, mereka mendapati tidak ada makanan apa pun di sana, jadi Sakura bilang ingin belanja ke supermarket. Naruto jelas ingin ikut, ia ingin mengambil semua mie instan yang dijual di sini. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia _diseret_ oleh kedua temannya.

Clary menyuruh Jace untuk mengambil sendiri makanan yang ia inginkan, sementara gadis itu akan mengambil bahan makanan yang umum, yang bisa dimakan oleh Isabelle dan Alec dan yang lainnya. Sakura juga mengambil bahan makanan yang menurutnya umum, sementara Naruto segera ke arah rak makanan instan, dan Sasuke melihat-lihat di bagian buah dan sayur.

"Eh, ada tomat—"

Tebak itu suara siapa! Jawabannya adalah ... suara Jace dan Sasuke bersamaan! Keduanya memegang sbutir buah tomat yang sama dengan satu tangan. Agak kaget karena menemukan tangan lain di buah yang ia pegang, tambah lagi mengatakan hal yang sama, kedua pemuda ini langsung mendelik satu sama lain.

"Lepaskan, ini tomatku!" sahut Sasuke.

"Enak saja, lihat dulu posisi tangannya! Tomat ini milikku!" sahut Jace tidak mau kalah. Omong-omong Jace benar, lho. Keduanya memang memegang tomat yang sama, tapi tangan Jace ada di bawah tangan Sasuke, berarti pemuda pirang itulah yang memegangnya duluan.

"Tidak, ini milikku!" kata Sasuke, masih tidak menyerah. "Jangan diremas kencang-kencang!—" Apanya yang diremas ... ? "Nanti tomatnya hancur!" Ooohh ... masih bicara soal tomat ...

"Jace ... kamu sedang apa?" Itu suara Clary.

Tangan Jace masih memegang tomat, tapi kepalanya menoleh ke pacarnya yang sedang menghampirinya sambil membawa troli. "I-ini! Kupikir aku ingin minta kau memasakkan sup tomat, jadi aku cari ke sini. Ternyata tomat yang kupegang mau direbut sama rambut pantat ayam ini!"

"Pantat ayam—jangan sembarangan kalau bicara! Aku juga ingin buat sup tomat, tahu!" sahut Sasuke geram. Cieee ... kok, kompak bisa sama-sama mau makan sup tomat, sih? Ehem.

"S-sasuke-kun ... kamu kenapa pegangan tangan dengan _yankee_ itu ... ?" Nah, yang ini cicitan Sakura.

Yang dipanggil menoleh pada Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu datang menghampirinya dengan troli yang nyaris penuh dengan makanan instan—pasti itu yang diambil Naruto. "A-aku tidak pegangan tangan sama, eh, _yankee_ ini!"

Jace mau tak mau menyerngit. " _Yankee_?"

Sasuke kembali mendelik pada Jace. " _Yankee_ itu kamu! Dasar pirang! Hei, lepaskan tomatnya!"

"Kamu lebai, deh, Teme, tomatnya kan masih banyak begitu ... " ujar Naruto.

"Aku maunya yang ini! Pirang, lepaskan tanganmu dari tomat itu, dia kesakitan!" sahut Sasuke.

"Yang ada juga kau yang melepaskan tanganmu dariku, Pantat Ayam! Dia milikku!" sahut Jace tak mau kalah, lagi.

"Enak saja, dia milikku!"

"Milikku!"

"Aku!"

Clary langsung _sweatdrop_ bersama dengan Sakura dan Naruto, jadi gadis itu menghampiri gadis Asia yang ikut menonton adegan aneh ini. "Hai ... pemuda itu teman kalian?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Maaf, ya, Sasuke-kun itu sebenarnya _cool_ , tapi kalau sudah soal tomat, dia agak aneh ..."

"Iya, Jace juga sama. Kalau sudah soal tomat ... huh, aku tidak yakin kalau ia akan memilihku daripada tomat," aku Clary.

"Eh, di sini makanan yang enak apa, sih? Yang murah juga?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, banyak!" jawab Clary sambil tersenyum—sepertinya perkara Jace dan Sasuke yang masih ribut soal sebutir tomat itu terlupakan oleh kedua gadis ini. "Ada makanan ringan yang enak juga, lho! Sini, deh, aku tunjukin!"

Lalu Clary dan Sakura, yang sama-sama sambil mendorong troli, berjalan ke arah rak makanan ringan sambil mengobrol. Sekarang tinggal Naruto sendiri yang rada cengok. Iyalah, Sasuke sedang asyik ribut dengan Jace, Sakura sudah jalan dengan Clary. Jadi Naruto mau ngapain?

...

...

...

"Pak satpam! Ada yang sedang bertengkar di sini!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke reflek langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tomat—tepatnya dari Jace. Jace yang menyadari itu, langsung riang sendiri. "Yes! Aku yang menang! Tomat ini milikku!"

Mendengar ucapan Jace itu, Sasuke langsung memberi tatapan mengerikan pada Naruto. " _BAKA DOBE_! Kau akan mati begitu kita kembali dari sini!"

Dan Naruto langsung kabur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Fei ga tau Sasuke itu benar suka tomat atau gak, tapi karena banyak fict yang menyatakan betapa cintanya Sasu pada tomat, jadi Fei bikin asumsi memang dia demen tomat. Soal Jace, di novel City of Fallen Angels, dia memang pernah bilang suka sup tomat. Saat baca bagian itu, Fei langsung kepikiran gimana kalau Jace ketemu Sasu saat beli tomat, hasilnya begini. Hihihi.

Review?


End file.
